Love Ain't For Keeping
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans are in their third year of school at Hogwarts and Severus is in love. This story tells of his love, enemies, and utter heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

It was a rainy day when Severus Snape got onto the Hogwarts Express and he seemed to be in love with the day none the less. He weakly smiled as his long legs stamped into a large puddle. He was just beginning his third year at Hogwarts this year and he was ready for anything. He was a tall lad for his age and he had long black hair that seemed to all but him greasy. He was slightly pale but he never let that get him down he was in love. As he got on the train there she was just as pretty as ever. Her name was Lily Evans and she was his dream girl. She was a feisty red head with spunk and smarts. He slowly walked over to her to see exactly what he did not want to see.

Lily got on the train looking everywhere for her best friend Severus and there he was waiting for her outside a small room. She smiled at him but someone had gotten in her way. It was one of the class "jocks" James Potter. He was almost as tall as Severus but he had messy brown hair and a pair of large glasses. He smiled at Lily and tried to win her over with his smile and nothing more. She pushed him aside and ran over to Severus who was smiling as he opened the door for her.

"Who does he think he is?" James sneered.

His friend by the name of Remus Lupin laughed a little and got into a room occupied by a few other third year students. James still was looking at the room Lily went into and then spit at the floor and got in with Remus.

As Lily and Severus sat alone in the room there was an awkward silence until she pulled out her books and began to chatter on about how much she would learn this year. She went on and on but all Severus could see was her green eyes. She had the prettiest pair of eyes of any girl at Hogwarts and most of the students knew that. Hogwarts! His home away from home he had almost forgot that's where they were headed and it made him smile. She thought it was from her rambling so she handed him a book and he weakly smirked and flipped through the pages. He would do anything for her. She knew he was not listening to her but she knew why. She let him daydream about Hogwarts because he is the one who told her all about it. She had no idea how he felt about her though. He had planned out how to tell her but every time he tried to get her alone during the summer her sister showed up. And don't get him started on during the last two years. Potter was always taunting and teasing him and that led him to never have the courage to tell her how he felt.

This year though no matter what he was going to tell her, just not yet. He really did not want to ruin their friendship by just blurting it out so he had to be romantic about it. He had to show her how madly in love he was. He knew he was a bit young to know what love was but he just knew he was in love with her. His heart hurt when she hurt, his lungs became smaller when she came close to him, and his body always went haywire when she spoke to him. Lily was still talking about the new school year when she forgot she had to change. She smacked her head and ran to change. He took this time to change into his poor and shabby green and black robes. He was a Slytherin and lovely Lily was a Gryffindor. The two houses that fought the most and him and his best friend had to be put in them. He hated being away from her but somehow he knew he belonged there. He just loved the Dark Arts and Potions. He was a master of Potions. Lily came back looking more perfect then she usually did and poor Severus noticed.

"New robes Lily?" he spoke with his voice almost cracking.

"Yes! My mother was so proud of me she sprung for new robes and even a new broom.", she smiled at him knowing his was old and used. "You can ride it of course!"

He smiled and she began to talk about the classes more. He knew this was the year to tell her he just had to find the right moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hot For Teacher

It was during the fourth week of classes that Severus began to feel like he could tell Lily how he felt. One day as he was sitting on a bench day,dreaming about the day he told her how he felt, a tall third year Gryffindor by the name of Sirius Black put his foot on the bench by Severus's face.

"Sooo you and Lily eh?" Sirius sneered.

Severus got wide eyed and stuck his large nose into his book and ignored the comment. Sirius was a tall skinny lad with black hair and a patch of hair he called a beard. He was always trying to pick on Severus and this year Severus did not want any trouble all he wanted was Lily. He began to read as Sirius spat at the ground and walked off with a dirty look on his face.

Severus picked his face up from the book to see Lily strolling by with her hands full of books and her scarf blowing the wind. She smiled at him and he melted into the green eyes pierced him again and his heart was made into butter. He tried to speak but as the word "Hi" left his mouth she was gone and in his way stood a tall blonde boy with a kind mean face and a voice that was strong and demanding. His name was Lucius Malfoy and he was a year seven in the house of Slytherin.

"Severus, what are you doing alone on this bench, you missed our secret meeting?" snarled Lucius.

Severus had forgotten all about the meeting he was to distracted with getting to see Lily.

"I'm sorry. I had to study." Severus said through clenched teeth.

"No one studies at Hogwarts other than that filthy mudblood you hang out with Lily Evans." Lucius snapped.

This made Snape so angry that he got off the bench and pulled out his wand. He began to lift it toward Lucius's face when he remembered he wanted to stay out of trouble this year. Lucius laughed and glided towards his dorm to go get his books as Severus slumped back into the bench.

He needed to study for his big Potions test today, and he was going to meet Lily after this class to do so. He knew in his head though that he had it in the bag. He was a genius at Potions but he always managed to not show off to much. He did not want the attention at least not yet. The only people who seemed to see his gift were the little club that Lucius was in. Lucius had been trying to get Severus to go to more meetings but he knew this year that only trouble would come out of it.

Severus waited at the bench and finally he saw his lovely "tutor" walking towards him, her red hair flying in the wind. She smiled and picked up her Potions book and showed it to him.

"Are you ready to study, Sev?" whispered Lily.

"Yes," he stammered trying to get his books together. "I need to do well on this exam and I'm glad you are here to help me."

She smiled again and they took their books to a place where no one would bug them. Severus had no idea where they were but he did not mind that at all. He was with Lily and that made his heart smile.

She pulled out her book and slowly turned to the chapter they were on. He knew all the information so he just watched her teach it. He loved how smart she was, how cute she was when she began to ramble on and he knew she did not even see him like that. As she began to finish her review another classmate by the name of Remus Lupin came towards them.

"Hello Lily." Remus smiled as he came over until he saw Severus and he gave him a dirty look. "What are you doing with him?"

"Remus, he is my friend just as much as you are! And tell that jerk James I am still not talking to him. He can stop waiting by my dorm doors and just forget about asking me out for butterbeer." Her green eyes glared at Remus as the words left her throat and Severus smiled as he saw how much she did care about him.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Lily, its just you know my problem. I just had a night where I almost hurt James and well I owed him. So I came here to tell you he wants to talk to you. I can see you don't so I will let it be." As he spoke this Lily hugged him and sent him on his way.

"Okay," she started up, "Now where were we Sev?"

This made him jump up and smile but he remembered they were studying so he picked up his book and began to read it some more.

The next day the test came and went and both Lily and Severus passed with flying colors while James barely passed.

The next month passes quickly but Severus noticed Lily was spending lots of time with Remus. He knew that there was something up so he planned to spy on them the next night they broke curefew.


End file.
